


Guilty until proven innocent

by SolvingGravity



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Feels, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e13 Critical Mass, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Whump, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolvingGravity/pseuds/SolvingGravity
Summary: It's not Peters fault that everyone hates him. Alright, maybe a little bit.But that doesn't mean he is everyones personal punching bag.AKA The fic I wrote when I just started watching Stargate Atlantis and that I always wanted to post on here. I love some good, old whump. So have fun with this.This is a rewrite for the episode Critical Mass in season 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few words from the author:  
> *I'm not a native speaker, I am sorry for any mistakes.  
> *I don't own Stargate Atlantis (duh)  
> *I really like Ronon, Weir and anyone else ,so no offence!

Dr Peter Kavanagh stared at the door, waiting for it to open. He tried to obtain his brain by thinking about anything else but the fact that he was stuck on that dreaded city again. After a few minutes of silence that he could hardly stand, the door opened to reveal none other than Dr Weir. He instantly knew why he was here.

"You think I did it?"He just spoke his mind to speed up the process, even though he doubted that the leader of Atlantis would grant him any unnecessary pleasantries.  
"Relax, doctor. You're just one many people I'm questioning."

He snorted, not believing her for a second. "No, I'm pretty sure mine's the first name on what is probably a very short list."

She stopped for a split second and Peter knew he wasn't very far of, he was probably one of the few people that Weir actually hated.

"Shortly after the siege, you couldn't wait to leave Atlantis. A few months later, I received an urgent request from you to be allowed to return.Your second tour lasted three weeks, and suddenly you asked to leave again."

Say nothing, say nothing. His brain chanted but his mouth was faster. "Working conditions became intolerable for me here. I have no friends here, my work is not respected--" He closed his mouth, no reason to spill all his secrets to her.

"This occurs days before we discover a bomb has been planted in the city." He drew a quick breath in , she hadn't caught on. "Right. Of course. So obviously I did it."

He had to work on his defense, not make her even angrier than she already was. She wasn't exactly the friendliest person when under pressure and there was hardly a chance that this could get any worse.

"Given the circumstances can you see how such behavior might arouse suspicion?"

Yes he could. Would have probably put himself up for a subject if he was in her shoes. But saying that would not help his defense a bit.

"Yours, sure. Seeing as how you never cared for me nor valued the talents I brought to this expedition." He just couldn't shut up! What was with him today?!

"My personal feelings towards you, no matter what they may be have nothing to do with this!" Peter let out an dry laughter.

"Oh, please! Everything you do is motivated by personal feelings. You're driven by emotion, not reason. It's why I've always felt you're not capable of doing this job. You don't have the strength to be leading the fight against the Wraith."

Shit, he just destroyed any chance to redeem himself." If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to run and hide."

" And at the tine, I was right. If the Daedalus hadn't arrived, this city and everyone in it would have been wiped out because of your recklessness. There's no need for the trust to blow it up when Dr. Weir's at the helm."

She got out of her chair and left the room. As soon as the door was closed he let his face sink into his hands. He fucked up big time.

It was only about an hour later that Weir entered the room again.

"Rewriting Atlantis operating system and disabling the fail safes that takes someone with incredible intelligence. "

How nice of her. Peter sighed. "Like Dr. McKay?" She looked irritated.

"Also, someone who was very eager to leave Atlantis shortly before the weekly dial in to Earth."

" Well , correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Dr. Zelenka currently stuck off world somewhere? Why isn't he a suspect?"

Kavanagh had decided that it could bot possibly get worse than this. "Our list of suspects isn't open for discussion. Off the record, Zelenka went against his will. I can't picture him working for the trust."

"Oh but you can picture me?" " In a heartbeat!" Surprise, Surprise.

They wouldn't believe him anyway, even though he had no clue what these dumb codes were."I see. Guilty until proven innocent. "

Elisabeth Weir smiled a cold smile, barley an itch with the corners of her mouth.

"I've gone over communication logs from the Daedalus. You sent three unauthorized and coded messages back to Atlantis after the dial in was halted."

Don't tell her what they are about. "I have a few friends here I was concerned about." That was a good excuse. "I thought you said you didn't have any friend here. The messages were encrypted, but I've got people deciphering them right now."

Not so good then, he had to bring her off that topic."What do you want from me?"

" I want the access codes so I can re enable the ZPM fail safes!" He laughed. "You'll be waiting a while seeing as I have no idea what the code is!"

" No , you know it. And since I don't' have the time to wait anymore l'll just have to decide the quickest way to get it from you!"

"Like what? Are you gonna torture me?" She didn't answer, didn't even flinch, before she left. She wouldn't be very kind until whoever had the codes confessed.

The third time the door was opened from the outside, considerable time had passed by and Kavanagh just hoped that they solved the problem and were ready to sent him on his way.

When he recognized the person that stepped into the space he backed away, getting out of his chair in the process.

It was no secret that Ronon Dex hated anyone that messed with his family and he looked ready to break every bone in Peters body.

He wouldn't have gone so far as to say that the huge man just beat the crap out of anyone, he had reasons. They must really think that I have these codes.

Kavanagh backed away in the corner of the room and held his arms up in defense. He felt the blurriness of fainting in the corners of his eyes but he didn't give in the comfortable darkness.

He had a better chance defending himself when he was awake. "Give me the codes!" Ronons voice was a mere growl, spoken through teeth clenched in anger.

"I I - I don't know them, really, I don't. I would have given them to you by now!" That was surely not the answer the other man wanted to hear because he grabbed Peter by his collar and lifted him a few feet off the ground.

Ronon was about two heads taller than Peter, at least in his perspective, and he struggle uselessly in his grasp.

" I do not have them, I swear!" "Hope you are still swearing on it when you miss a few teeth! " Ronon formed a fist with his other hand and Peter felt a burning pain in his stomach.

He curled up as far as it was possible, he was still hanging in the other man's grasp. His glasses had fallen off and he could only see the blurry silhouette of Ronon. Another flash of pain erupted in his arm, the disgusting sound of breaking bones filling the room.

He cried out and Ronon let him fall to the floor. His hair began to get lose from his ponytail, stands of it clued to his sweaty forehead.

"What is the code?!" He couldn't answer, his body hurt to much. A hard leather shoe met with his cheek and he felt blood flood his face.

He curled up in a fetal position, awaiting the next kick that never came. Instead he heard two people talking, first quietly then one of them started to call out to someone. He felt hands lift him on something soft before he greeted the darkness around him happily.

Dr Weir was pacing in front of the infirmary while Cornel Sheppard was leaning against the wall. "I crossed a line with Kavanagh, it shouldn't have come to this."

John nodded and stared at the closed door. After a few more minutes it opened and Doctor Beckett stepped out.

"How does it look Doc?" He shook his head, pulling a sad face. "His body will recover, but I am not sure if he'll be able to interact with you without problems." "Can we see him?"

Beckett nodded and guided them into a separate room. Kavanagh was laying proped in a bed, he cradled his broken arm to his chest. His face was bruised and his eyes were closed.

Weir covered her eyes with her hands and sighed.

"Told....you I didn't have them." Kavanaghs voice sounded scratchy and he looked at her with a tired look.

"We are really sorry and we will of course give an official apology and...." Weir stopped.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. "

"Well..." Kavanagh seemed to smile. "Guilty until proven innocent! "


End file.
